I Won
by James Meclould
Summary: can Moka tell Tsukune she loves him


I have face bully's threw out middle school. Face up to other monster trying to kill me and my friends. Yet I cannot tell the one person I know I love him Moka thought as she looked herself in the mirror in her dorm. "**How hard is it to tell someone you love them" **inner Moka asked? "It's not that simple "outer Moka said. "What if he says he doesn't like me what if he runs from me" Moka asked. "Why** would he run have you seen the way he looks at us he feels the same why" **Inner Moka said. "You think so" she said blushing so red making a tomato look pale. **"I know so and by the way you going to be late if you don't get moving** "inner said. What Moka said looking at the clock reading 7:55? No I'm going to be late she said running out the door.

She saw Tuskune up a head and shouted his name then jumping and landing on him. "Morning" she said smiling. "Morning Moka-san" he said red coved his face. She laid on top of him looking into his eyes getting lost in them. This eyes when I see them I just lose all since of realty I just want stair at them forever she thought. That when the bell rang snapping her back in reality." We going to be late she said getting of Tuskune and helping him up of the ground. His face was completely red. She let out a slight giggle he look so cute like this she thought. "**Why didn't you confess to him" **inner Moka asked. I don't know she thought."** How hard could it be its only three words it has to be easier than jumping on him every morning" **inner Moka said. "It's not that simple" she shouted. "What not simple Moka-san "Tuskune asked a look of concern on his face? "It nothing Tuskune nothing at all I was just think out load" she said with a fake smile.

After walking into class they were ten minutes late. There other class mates where whispering as they sat down. Moka look around and was surprised to see no Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari wasn't there. "Tuskune where the other at" she whispered. "Did you forget they got detention for beating Gin for having pictures of the girl's locker room" He whispered back. She smiled this was perfect the other would not show up for the rest of the day so she could have Tuskune to herself today. After a class that felt like it went on forever the bell ranger for lunch. She grabbed him and took off to their usual place to eat.

So Moka-san you been acting kina strange since this morning is there anything wrong with you he asked with concern. "No there nothing wrong with me it been what to ask you something" she said. "What is it "he ask. She looked at him, ok ok I can do this she said to herself. "Tuskune I lo-lov love to have you blood" she said reaching forward warping her arms around his neck then biting down on his neck sucking his sweet blood. I could do it why why she thought. She let go his neck and both of their faces where red. Why is his face red don't me biting him usually somewhat hurt him she thought. "**Maybe** **he likes it when you bite him" **inner Moka said laughing. Which made outer Moka blush fifty shades of red. The two teens were quite for a while. "How about I get him to remove the Rosario and- she was cut off by the bell. No not now she said to herself." I didn't get to tell him" she said sadly as she got up from eating. She looked at him and blushed again. She grabbed him and started to dragged him to the roof of the school.

"Moka-san is there something wrong we have to get to class" he said. The sound of students could be heard then nothing just no sound. Moka-san he said again. She stood there not able to move out of fear her heart was beating fast she thought she would faint. I can't do it I can't do this she stated to breath heavy. " **You two are alone up here you can do this**" inner Moka said. Tuskune I have ask you something. "What is it" he aske lov – I cant do it she said tears running down her checks. I can't risk our friendship why would he ever pick me she thought tears running like a river down her checks. She felt Tuskune pull her into his arms. Moka what's wrong why are you crying he asked? She still was crying on his school shirt. She couldn't hear him. I can't do it I just can't what if what if he runs from me what if he doesn't like me back. I don't want to be alone again she thought tears were still running down her checks to Tuskune shirt. She looked up at him to see he look worried. Tuskune she said once more. Yha he asked. "I cant say it I just cant " she said. "What cant you say' he asked. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Her checks burned from the red that stared to grow on her checks. His lips are warming and welcoming. Then she notice that he was kiss back. She felt his arms around her titan

Once she was out of breath she pulled back and went back to resting her head in his chest. I love you said. "I loved you the moment we became friends But I was afraid to tell you worried that you didn't love me back" Moka said.. Worried that one day I would be alone again she said. Worried that that you would hate me she said. Why would I leave you and why would I ever hate you Moka-san. He put lifting her chin up so she could see him. "Why would I ever choice some one else "he said kiss her again. Then reach for her Rosario then pulling it off. Moka hair turned from Pink to sliver and emerald eyes turned red.

Before he could say a word she pulled on his tie pulling him to her lips. Moka open her eyes to see him surprised from this. She pulled back and laughed a little. "What you didn't expect for me to kiss you first" she said with a playful look. He was blushing like mad he always looks cut like this but not as much as when he is nerves she thought. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her again. Then pulling back" I love you to I want you to know that I love the both of you". She just smiled as she started to take of his tie. Which made his face turn a dark red? He laughs at him again as she put the tie on herself. "Can't wait till we go back to class and they see me in your tie "she said kissing him again then kissing his check down to his neck which he expect to be bitten but felt her kiss him soft then harder living a mark. The look and the other will be great when they see this she whispered in his ear. She looked in his eye those eyes she thought before kissing him again.

"I love to be up here forever with you but we need to get back to class" she said. He had a disappointed look on his face. alight then he said handing her the Rosario not before , he whispered in her ear "we can continue this later how about I meet you in your room later tonight and we can have a little bit of heaven " before putting her Rosario back on there was a grow then. Moka fell into his arms. Moka eyes open to see Tuskune holding her callusing her cheeks to turn a slight red. "We should get to Class "Moka-chan he said smiling and lifting her to her feet. She notices she was wearing his tie and he had a mark from her inner self on his neck. What happen between you two she asked her inner self? "** you didn't see anything " **her inner self asked. " no I was being respectful so I didn't watch , wait did you watch me and him she asked. "**Yes and by the way he might come over tonight and play a little bit of heaven with us she "said with a lustful ton. **Which made Outer Moka blush. She walked with Tuskune hand in hand to class which got out as soon as they got to the door so they decided to walk to the dorms. Moka looked at Tuskune neck and smiled when stood on her toes and kissed him hard making a mark. Now he was a mark from both of us she thought. She was smiling she confessed to the boy she loved he loved her back. She made her mark on him and she was wearing his tie which had his scent and she have some fun later tonight with him tonight. Today could get better she thought. She looked back to see her friend running toward them she smiled I can't wait to see what they think about me and Tuskune together. I won both Moka said smiling.

I hope you all enjoyed this I hade fun re writing it I had this on my computer since last year and it was From Tuskune Pov and it was a dream so I changed it to Moka pov and made it real Instead of a Dream. Thanks from the comment from the others story's they really help me out till next.


End file.
